


Late Night Wonderings

by mochidrops



Series: Art Shops and Coffee [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Contest Entry, Fluff, Gen, Hijack, M/M, a cute thought bubble, i will die with this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochidrops/pseuds/mochidrops
Summary: Jack's good at helping his worrywart of a boyfriend when he can't sleep.Hiccup couldn't ask for more.





	Late Night Wonderings

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually going to be longer but i decided to just make this it's own stand alone in my upcoming series this takes place in.
> 
> this is also a contest entry, which is why it's out before the rest of the stories, sorry!!
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy and please leave a comment! they give me motivation!!

Sometimes Hiccup wondered where’d he’d inevitably end up after college, or if he should even bother going. He wanted to; some things were better learned from a professional, after all. The high school senior just knew that his situation at the moment wasn’t ideal. Living with his boss’ and his boyfriend’s family wasn’t exactly in his plans but he was thankful.

Especially since it brought him a roof over his head, warmth in the winter, and maybe some cuddles from his boyfriend. That itself was definitely a bonus. If his father saw him now, he’d most certainly have a _fit_. Jack wasn’t exactly someone his father would ever think that Hiccup could end up with; he was outgoing, bright, and popular. Hiccup? Well, he was nerdy, always covered in paint, and essentially a walking fishbone. They were completely different beings so he understands the confusion some get when they find out they’re together.

“Hey, Hiccup?” A tired voice called from behind him. The brunette almost jumped at the voice; he had been too deep in his thoughts.

“Yes, Jack?” He whispered in response, turning in the other’s arms to try and see the white haired teen’s face in the dark. It must still be nighttime, the artist mused.

“What’s up?” The taller boy asked with a yawn. “I can hear your mind working overtime.”

“Oh, you know me. Thinking about all the dragons I need to draw.”

“You’re right, I do know you,” Jack agreed as he sat up, pulling his boyfriend up with him. “Which means that you’re overthinking again since you’re not asleep. Come on, tell me what’s eating you up.”

Sighing, Hiccup shifted into a more comfortable position as he mulled over what to say. He never liked being a burden; whether it was a physical or mental one. Jack _really_ didn’t need to concern himself over the darker thoughts of his mind, it’s not like they’d ever leave. The freckled senior almost said that aloud when he noticed just how concerned the older boy was and closed his mouth. If anything, saying that would just hurt his feelings and a direct answer _would_ mean that Jack could head back to bed quicker. Granted, it was a weekend, but he knew how much his boyfriend loved to sleep in whenever possible.

“College. The future. What happens after I graduate, really.”

Jack was silent for a few moments, leading the emerald eyed boy to look down at his lap, before saying, “You don’t have to worry so much about that, you know.”

Hands that were a constant cold grasped warmer ones as they pulled their owner closer. When foreheads were pressed softly against each other, Jack spoke again. “It’s not like before, where you only had one person to rely on. You have me, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, and North. You can lean on us, Hic. I know you wanna go away and we all support you. Hell, Bunny has been compiling a list of schools he deems worthy of your application. It’s driving Phil nuts. Every time he finishes organizing the list, Bunny changes it. It’s actually funny to watch.”

They shared a snicker at the mental image of a frustrated Phil throwing his arms up, as he normally does whenever a situation irritates him.

“I’m sorry, Jack. It’s just.” Hiccup had to pause in order to gather himself. “I told you how I grew up, right? Relying on others is still new to me, especially when they keep offering things. I’ll...I’ll try not to overthink and I’ll definitely talk to Aster about those colleges before Phil cries.”

“Please, I think he’s going crazy waiting for you to talk to him about it. You _are_ his favorite employee, after all. Maybe even his favorite person here.”

“You just say that cause he won’t give you candy anymore.”

“You play _one_ small prank and suddenly you’re blacklisted!”

“Jack, it was _more than_ one prank and you know it.”

The mentioned teen shot back dramatically, one hand over his heart as the other draped across his forehead. “Oh, Hiccup! My darling Hiccup! Oh, how you wound me so with such accusations!”

Huffing out a laugh, the brunette had to hush the other before he woke anyone else up. One glance at the clock told the both of them that two o’clock in the morning was _not_ the time to goof off loudly. They can do that later, after Hiccup sat down with the adults about college.

Laying back down, the two gazed into each other’s eyes as they found each other in the dark room. It was moments like these that helped Hiccup to focus on the now, instead of constantly worrying over a future that wasn’t set in stone. He knew that Jack would never complain about his late night wonderings as long as he managed to help in some way. Luckily for the both of them, he had yet to fail and the freckled teen doubted he ever will as he closed his eyes.

Let the future come. As long as he had his boyfriend and his new family, he’d happily face it.


End file.
